


Of Humans and Androids

by TyChou



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, cute girls and hot androids, usually human female x character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyChou/pseuds/TyChou
Summary: My collection of character x reader fics. I love me some Cute Girls and Hot Androids (TM)





	1. Friends with Benefits - Connor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. LONG time fanfic writer, but DBH is my first fandom where I've attempted some reader x character shorts. They've been quite fun to write so I thought I would keep them in a collection so they're easy to find. They usually go up on my DBH tumblr first (https://dbhtychou.tumblr.com) and will be there for a little while before I post them on here.
> 
> If you like my reader inserts, I'm also writing a human/android romance chapter fic called Chicago which has even more Connor fluff/adorableness/sexiness. (Human/android relationships fascinate me. I can't get enough of writing about them!) 
> 
> You are also welcome to send me thoughts and promps for future reader shorts. I can't guarantee I will write something for every idea, but I love hearing people's thoughts and it will certainly get the brain juices and ideas flowing.

**Friends With Benefits  
**

**Connor x reader**

 

The bus stop was three blocks away and it was pouring outside. She knew there was possibility of rain that day, but had completely forgotten to bring an umbrella. With a sigh, she zipped up her jacket and prepared herself to step out under the downpour.

“(Name).”

She glanced back at the sound of her name and saw the familiar form of a certain friendly android walking toward her. “Connor, hey.”

He had an umbrella in his hand. “May I walk you to your stop?”

“Oh, are you taking the bus, too?”

“No.”

She looked down at his umbrella. “Then why...”

“I saw the weather outside and knew you would be getting off work. I wanted to make sure you had proper protection. I understand humans can get sick if they are exposed to such elements for too long.”

She couldn't help but smile at him a little. He was always so sweet. Did he even know how sweet he was? A little mechanical cinnamon roll.

“That's kind of you, Connor, but you don't have to go out there and come all the way back just for me.”

“No, I don't have to,” he agreed. “I _want_ to.”

(Name) tried not to feel her heart flip-flip just a little. Five months she had known Connor. Five months since she had gone out of her way to introduce herself to him. Five months and the sheer amount of blunt statements that came out of his mouth still constantly caught her off guard.

“Okay,” she relented. “Only if you want to.”

They stepped out of the front doors of the police station and Connor snapped the umbrella open. The two walked companionably side by side, shoulders nearly brushing, down the large concrete steps toward the sidewalk. (Name) couldn't help but notice the umbrella Connor held was not protecting them both equally from the pounding rain. She was dry as a bone while nearly his whole left shoulder was getting soaked. She chose not to comment on this. If Connor chose to get wet, then she would respect his choice to get wet. After all, that was what the whole android revolution thing was about, right? Letting them choose.

At the end of the first block, while they waited for the light to indicate they could cross the street, Connor chose to say “(Name), we are friends, is this correct?”

She had to smile. She loved all his innocent questions. She would have been happy to hear them all day. “Yes, we are definitely friends.”

And it was true. They weren't just 'work friends' as the term went. They had met on multiple occasions outside of work in a more 'social and familiar capacity' as Connor would have classified it. And it was all (Name's) fault. Deviant androids fascinated her. That was why she had gone out of her way to introduce herself to Connor. That was why she had initiated the invitation to meet socially outside of work. She wanted to study him; wanted to see how a deviant acted doing human things.

So, after a few weeks of getting to know him, she invited him to a karaoke bar where she found out that Connor could not sing. Not because he couldn't carry a tune properly, but because he either physically did not have the ability to turn his speaking voice into a singing voice or he had not figured out how. Either way, (Name) had laughed until tears were rolling down her cheeks, watching him try.

Despite the good laugh, the night had been a bust. She worried he would not want to meet with her again. But to her surprise, it was Connor who approached her and expressed a wish to go out again and try more things. So she took him bowling, then mini golfing. Both of which he excelled at. Then they did laser tag which Connor was both deathly adept at and had insisted they run three sessions in a row. He had about killed her with all the running around.

There was even a night where he had agreed to hanging out at her apartment and they stayed up into the twilight hours watching movies. (Name) still wasn't sure if Connor even liked movies. He seemed engaged enough. Sometimes he laughed at the funny parts, sort of. As best as Connor was capable of laughing. She had passed out on the couch that night and woken up to Connor still there, patiently waiting for her to give him permission to leave.

She had felt awful about that, though Connor had insisted it did not bother him at all. But certainly anyone who spent the night on her couch was a friend in (Name)'s book.

“Good,” Connor said as the light turned green and they proceeded to walk. “I am glad we are friends.”

“Me, too,” (Name) agreed with a smile.

“Then I would like to tell you about a case I had a few days ago.”

(Name) was surprised. This was new. She couldn't recall Connor ever sharing something like this with her. In fact, Connor shared very little that one would consider to be personal information. Mostly, he just spouted facts, which had its own charm. But this new development was intriguing and (Name) was all ears.

“It involved a WR400 model, one of the personal pleasure androids. Hank and I helped her become emancipated from her previous owner. She is free to make her own decisions now. No one will own her anymore.”

It took (Name) a while to process all of this. Another fascinating story in the chronicles of one of the two department teams that specialized in android-related cases. Though she wasn't sure why Connor decided to share this specific case file with her, so she was having trouble coming up with a response.

“That's good that you could help her,” she finally said.

“Yes, I was quite pleased with the outcome if this particular case.”

(Name) smiled to herself. His choice of words was one of her favorite things about conversing with him.

“Before we left, she gave me something,” Connor continued. “A file-- a series of protocols and programs. Much of it was information exclusive to these particular models of android.”

(Name) nodded her head. She was aware that sharing files like this was common among androids. It was how they liberated their kind in such a short amount of time; how they “woke” their fellow androids from their programmed stupor into full cognizance. Those against the android movement referred to it as the Deviant Virus.

“These new files I found quite intriguing. I have been going through them, but I have not added them to my own protocols yet. I would like to find a proper partner who could help me test them out.”  
(Name) suddenly wondered if she had remembered to grab her bus pass before leaving her desk. “Uh huh,” she said to Connor distractedly as she checked her pockets with a bit of panic. Oh, wait, there it was. Good, she did remember it.

“I would like to test them out with you, if you are willing.”

“Test what out?” (Name) asked. For a moment she had forgotten what the conversation was about.

“This is a physical intimacy program. Designed to both please a human partner and give a proper response to physical stimuli from said partner.”

(Name) stopped in her tracks. “I'm sorry, what?”

“I believe the term humans use is 'friends with benefits,'” Connor confirmed, very proud of himself for knowing this. When (Name) gave no response whatsoever, Connor said, “I'm sorry, I am not sure what your facial expression means.”

“It means I am trying to figure out if you said what I think you said.”

“I believe I was being quite clear. I require a partner, preferably a human partner, to help me test this program. This would include touching and kissing, especially in that of erogenous zones and up to, and possibly including coitus.”

(Name) barked out a laugh and then quickly stopped herself since they had reached the bus stop and other people were already there waiting. This was by far the most surreal conversation she had ever had with anyone, human or otherwise.

Connor watched her response carefully before commenting, “You are embarrassed by my request.”

“I'm not embarrassed!”

“Your face is flush and your heart rate has increased.”

(Name) pressed a hand to her chest over her tattletale of a heart. “Look, I'm just a little surprised. This is not where I was expecting this conversation to go.”

“I'm sorry, I tried to set it up correctly so you could follow the lead of my narrative.”

(Name) stopped them before they moved too close to other ears, appreciating the volume of the rain to help drown out this ridiculous conversation. “Can I ask why you are asking me this and not someone else? Maybe someone you are closer to?”

“I found your level of familiarity acceptable for this process. Yes, I am closer to other people, but you're nearly the only human female I am social with.”

“Does that matter?” (Name) asked, suddenly curious again. If they were already going down this strange road, she was going to take advantage to ask some questions of her own. “It was my understanding androids didn't generally feel either gender identity or a specific sexuality. Are you saying you would prefer a woman as a sexual partner?”

Now it was Connor's turn to look perplexed. Apparently, this was not a question he had asked himself when he had decided that (Name) would be the person to be the receiver of this bomb. “I... think so?” he said, not sounding too convinced himself. “You seemed like the practical choice. We both appear to be the same age. We are socially comfortable in each others' company. And you do find me physically attractive.”

If (Name)'s face wasn't at full blush before, she was bright red now. “How—how do you even know--”

“I notice. You look at me a certain way. I have been paying attention to our interactions to confirm. Your heart beat also increases with my proximity. Either you are afraid of me or you are attracted to me. And since your pupils also dilate, I am assuming the latter.”

(Name) closed her eyes and breathed in deep, hating her body for giving away all her secrets. She tried to will her cheeks to stop burning.

Connor wasn't done. “I find you attractive as well. A very acceptable coupling. I am willing to work around your schedule. You may select the time and the place to--”

“Connor, Connor.” She pressed a hand to his chest. “Please just... stop talking for a moment. I need to think for a second.”

“Very well, I will give you time to process.”

(Name) hung her head, eyes closed as if in pain. This. Android. He was a unique study even among his own kind. Despite his status of deviancy, he did not act like the others. The few deviant androids (Name) had interacted with were far more human in affectation than Connor. She knew the domestic androids, the ones who were programmed to interact with humans on a very personal level had the easiest time. Connor was meant to work with the police. He did not have this more personable type of programming. Technically, he was deviant. He could make his own decisions, he had emotions, even if he was still very robotic about expressing them. And he still had a lot to learn about what were appropriate topics to broach in casual conversation.

But he was also not incorrect of his assessment of her. She had found Connor physically attractive nearly the first time she saw him. Getting to know him, finding out how incredibly cute he really was both in appearance and personality had just endeared him to her more. And the thought of being with him, skin to skin, having all his attention on her. Teaching him how to touch, how to kiss, how to move... it was certainly keeping her warm against the chill of the rain right now.

“You have less than a minute until your bus arrives,” Connor reminded politely. “If you need more time, you can tell me your answer tomorrow.”

“I already know my answer. I'm sorry Connor, it's a no.”

He drew his brows, confused. His LED flickered yellow for a second. “May I ask how you came to this decision?”

She drew in a breath. “I do like you, Connor, very much. I love spending time with you and I think you are just the most adorable thing. But I am not a 'friends with benefits' type of girl. If I am intimate with a person, it is because I am in love with them.”

The expression on Connor's face told that this was not a predicted response to his request as the bus pulled up.

“I'm sorry,” (Name) said hastily as the other passengers waiting climbed onto the bus. “I still like you very much. And I hope you will be able to find what you're looking for. I have to go.”

She turned and climbed up the bus steps, fishing out her pass.

“(Name,)” Connor called. “What if I waited?”

“Waited for what?” she called back.

“Waited for you to fall in love with me.”

Her jaw dropped and Connor again could not interpret her expression. The doors closed on her face and Connor stood in the ran, watching the bus drive away.

* * *

 

 

“Hank, I feel that your response to this issue is inappropriate, both as my friend and my supervisor,” Connor informed him.

Hank, who had been laughing in Connor's face for the past five minutes, tried to compose himself. “Look, I'm sorry, kid, but that's... that's just too funny. You just asked some girl to her face to be friends with benefits just out of the blue.”

“She's not some girl. She's (Name). You know her. She works on the fifth floor in records.”

“She's the karaoke girl, right?”

“Yes.”

“And who was the girl with the laser tag?”

“That was also (Name). You really don't pay attention to my personal life at all, do you Hank?”

“Hey, your personal life is your business, not mine. In fact, I would have been completely happy with not having this conversation at all while we're at it. You're just lucky she didn't haul off and kick you in the balls for asking her that.” He paused. “Do androids _have_ balls?”

“Male testicles exist for the purpose of producing semen. There would be no reason for an android to have a synthetic representation of such things.”

“More than I ever wanted to know,” Hank sighed. “I'm sorry I asked.”

“Have you had sex, Hank?”

The older man stared at him. “Have I had—I had a goddamn kid, Connor! What do you think?”

“Then please explain to me why a human would choose to abstain from a practice that people enjoy and is widely and socially acceptable.”

Hank huffed again. “Jesus, we're really going to have this conversation, aren't we? Casual sex isn't for everyone, Connor. It's a personal preference. And I say good for her. There's all sorts of nasty strains of STDs going around now. You never know what you're going to get, banging one-night stands.”

“I do not carry any sexually transmitted diseases, Hank.”

“You keep propositioning every girl you know, and you're going to start. Why are you so gung ho about this anyway? Just because you suddenly have this weird... sex program, doesn't mean you have to immediately go dip your dick in some strange to try it out. Do you even have—nevermind. Don't answer that. I don't want to know.”

“Are you telling me to be like (Name)? Should I wait until I find a partner I am in love with?”

“Kid, it's your life. You make your own decisions now. Neither one of those choices are wrong, they're just your choices and once you make them, you will have to live with them.”

“I see. Thank you, Hank. This has been very good advice.”

The older man just shrugged. “Hey, I do what I can. Now let's never talk about this again.”

* * *

 

 

“(Name)! Wait!”

She paused leaving the police station as Connor jogged up to her.

“Sorry, I've been busy with cases, but I wanted to talk to you about our last conversation.”

To his surprise, she said, “Yeah, I wanted to talk to you, too. I felt bad about what I said to you.”

“You did?” he wondered.

“Yes. I was really hasty with my answer. As a friend, I should have taken a little more time to hear what you were saying. This is something very new for you. And you wanted a safe space with a person you trusted to do this with you. I shot you down very fast without even considering how this was for you.”

“No, you don't have to feel bad about that, (Name). I respect your choices. I realize now that I was the one out of line. It was a very bold question and maybe it was not appropriate for the type of relationship that we have.”

She gave him a soft smile. Connor found he very much liked it when she smiled at him; all her many various smiles.

“If you are still interested, could I propose a compromise?” (Name) offered.

“I am not opposed to compromise,” he responded, intrigued.

“If you would like to try out the little things: a little bit of touching or cuddling. Maybe kissing. I could do that. I could let you have some practice for when you find the right person who will be perfect for helping you try out everything in that program of yours. Including coitus,” she added with humor.

“This is acceptable,” Connor said. “Though I frankly don't plan on looking for another partner while I have you.”

She flushed, but this time it was accompanied with the most adorable smile he had seen from her yet. She reached out a hand to him. “Do you want to hold hands while you walk me to the bus stop?”

“Yes,” he said, and meant it. His hand closed around hers and something in his chest felt warm; excited. And his thirium pump, very curiously, started to beat a little bit faster.

 

 


	2. Soaked - Gavin x reader x RK900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds one human and one android standing at her front door, soaked and freezing.

**Soaked**

 

“Oh my god! What happened?”

Gavin winced a little at his girlfriend's reaction to him and his partner showing up on her doorstep. The RK900 model was pretty much the only thing keeping his shaking legs from collapsing under him.

“B-babe, it's fine. D-don't worry.” Gavin couldn't stop his teeth from chattering.

“He fell in the river chasing a perpetrator,” RK900 said levelly. “May we come in?”

She stepped aside to allow the two into the apartment. Gavin was shivering uncontrollably, frost in his eyebrows and hair.

“The river just out there?” she asked, motioning toward the back of her apartment complex.

“Yeah,” Gavin confirmed. “Figured we'd just come over here to get warmed up instead of driving back to the precinct.”

“Or a hospital,” his girlfriend said with a frown. “It's the middle of winter! That river is dangerous! You could have died out there!”

“N-no choice. Had to catch him. Couldn't let him run loose in your neighborhood.”

She softened at that. “Aw, such a big hero you are.” She immediately went for his clothes, tugging down the zipper of his jacket. She always got after him for never taking a heavy coat this time of year, but maybe not being weighed down by a coat had saved his life. “Come on, let's get you out of these wet clothes and into the shower.”

Gavin was soaked all the way through. Removing the jacket from his body was quite a task while he clumsily tried to kick off his shoes. More than once the RK900 had to catch him before he tipped over. The shirt came off next and Gavin was content to merely hold up his arms as best he could and shiver while she peeled it off him. Inch by inch a lean, muscled physique was exposed, peppered with scars and goosebumps.

“You should shower with me, babe,” he suggested with a grin.

She scrunched her nose cutely at him, a face that Gavin always loved. “So very tempting, Gav, but I'm going to pass so I can dry your clothes and make you a hot meal.”

“Raincheck, then.”

“Definitely a raincheck,” she agreed, smiling back.

Now shirtless, Gavin suddenly grabbed his girlfriend, shoving his face into her neck with a noisy kiss. She immediately squealed at the contact.

“Oh my god! Gavin Reed, you are frozen to the bone! Get your ass in the shower!” She practically chased him down the hall and into the bathroom. There were a few more squeals and deep, male rumbles coming from that part of the apartment before the shower began running and the resident of the apartment returned the main room.

She paused when she saw the RK900 model still standing by the doorway where the humans had left him. Gavin's android partner had always been like that; stalk still and silent. It was easy to forget he was there sometimes. Even if he was dripping heavily on her floor.

“Are you soaked, too?”

“Someone had to pull Detective Reed out of the river,” the android responded pragmatically.

She gave him a soft smile. “You poor thing. Keeping him alive is probably a full-time job.”

“Yes.”

The android said it so solemnly that she couldn't help but laugh a little. “Come on, I'll take care of your wet clothes, too.” She walked around him and helped him shrug of the stark black and white jacket he always wore that identified him as non-human to the public. She next squeezed the hem of the tight sweater he wore underneath and more river water dripped out. “Looks like shirt and socks as well.”

The RK900 toed off his shoes as he peeled off the skin-tight sweater, revealing a sculpted, lean torso underneath. She noticed with curiosity the random dots of freckles on his synthetic skin that matched the ones on his face. Cute. The sweater made a soggy sound as he dropped it into her arms.

As one, both of them then glanced down to the belt buckle at the android's waist. The RK900 looked up at her curiously.

“Pants on or off is up to you,” she said casually. The off-key bellowing of Gavin's shower singing drifted in. She gave a good-natured glance toward the bathroom. “It won't be the worst thing this apartment has seen.”

The android's mouth ticked up just a little, making her feel like she had won the lottery. The RK900 hardly ever smiled. There were so many 'deviant' androids out there these days, but this one... sometimes she couldn't tell if he could be classified as one of them or not. He seemed alive. He seemed intelligent, capable of feeling and making his own decisions, he just... didn't emote. And she wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't, or he just chose not to.

“I believe this is the polite amount of undress,” the android stated. “Any moreso and I feel I would be taking advantage of your hospitality.”

“Or, it could be a way of _thanking_ me for my hospitality,” she said with a wink.

The RK900 raised a brow at her, the shadow of intrigue on his face. He understood that joke. Interesting.

“I'll be right back, don't move from that spot,” she then said as she scooted off with the wet clothes. A few moments later she came back with a couple of towels and set one on the couch. “There, now you may sit.”

The RK900 moved obediently and sat himself on the couch. Though he was surprised when the human woman placed herself next to him and began to towel him off. She started with a quick swipe over his shoulders and chest to gather any errant droplets and then moved to his neck and face.

The RK900 continued to sit in silence as he was attended to. Humans didn't touch him. No one touched him, aside from maybe a shoulder punch or two from his partner. And then, this one just sits next to him, touching more surface sensors at once than anyone ever had. And it was... nice.

“You've got mud on your face,” she said as she took a corner of the towel and gently wiped it away.

“Detective Reed likes to kick up a fuss,” the RK900 said mildly.

“That's my man; always a little feisty.”

“To say the least,” the RK900 huffed.

The human woman sat up on her knees and proceeded to thoroughly towel off his hair. His usually perfectly quaffed brown locks were left damp and disheveled, and she found it to be a very adorable look for him. She moved around to face him, draping the towel over his shoulders.

“Well, thank you for always bringing his dumb ass back to me.”

Without warning, she pulled him closer with the towel and kissed his surprised forehead. Her lips were soft, soft like her voice and the rest of her. The RK900 found himself closing his eyes and wishing it would last a little longer.

But as quick as it came, the soft touch was removed from him and the human moved away. She was gone by the time the RK900 opened his eyes.

“You're a good partner,” she called on her way to the kitchen.

Something inside the android hitched... skipped? He wasn't sure what it was. But as he glanced back, he wished it would happen again.

 

 


	3. Names and Anniversaries - Gavin x reader x RK900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your anniversary with your boyfriend Gavin is cut short when his work calls. RK900 is asked to take you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pretty much takes place in the same universe as "Soaked". Song lyrics are "Higher" by The Naked and Famous.

**Names and Anniversaries**

**Gavin x reader x RK900**

 

“You suck.”

“I know.”

“Your work sucks.”

“It does.”

“I am so fucking mad at you.”

Gavin pulled his girlfriend closer, his jacket draped over her nearly-bare shoulders. He kissed the crown of her head. “I know, babe, I know. I'm an asshole.”

She tried to elbow him away, but he stubbornly kept an arm around her, gentle but firm. “I hate you.”

“I'll make it up to you. I promise. Another day.”

“But our six-month anniversary isn't another day, it was tonight, Gav. You should have told your boss to fuck off.”

He chuckled into her hair, enjoying the scent. “Then I wouldn't be employed at all. I'd be a homeless bum living on your couch. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“I wouldn't. But I'm still mad.”

“I know.” He inhaled the perfume of her again, his hand gripping her hip. “You smell so fucking good. I'll try to get back as soon as I can. I promise. Then I'll rock your world.”

She leaned her head back to look at him. The lights from the club at their back highlighted his hair. The music pounded from the building. God, she wanted to get this man in bed right now. “You think you're going to rock _my_ world?”

“It's the least I can do for bailing on you. Murders don't happen on a schedule, babe.”

(Name) let out a large breath, the indignation breezing out of her. “I'm glad you're out there, getting bad guys off the streets. I know it's important. I'll wait for you.”

Gavin kissed her temple. “That's my girl.”

As he spoke, a cab pulled up and the tall, stiff frame of an android smoothly stepped out of the back seat.

“Your ride's here,” Gavin said. “Nines'll take you home.”

“But he's your partner,” (Name) protested, her voice a little more tired, a little more slurred. “You have to watch each other's back.”

Gavin guided her over to the vehicle. The couple hadn't had the opportunity to finish drinking, but (Name) was definitely a little tipsy. He kept his arm around her to keep her steady. “This doesn't involve androids, I don't need him. It's one of my old cases from before. He's just going to make sure you get home, alright?”

The RK900 reached for her. She was about to take his hand so he could guide her into the car when she turned around to face her boyfriend again. “Kiss me before you go.”

Gavin needed no further request. He sank his fingers in her hair and kissed her soundly, thoroughly tasting her before releasing her again. When he pulled away, her fists were bunched up in his shirt. “Just tell them you quit. We'll figure something out.” she muttered to him, her voice thick with want.

He laughed with a bit of masculine pride to reduce her to such a state. “Nah. You said it yourself, catching bad guys is the only thing I'm good at.”

There were other things he was _very_ good at, but mentioning them would only delay the inevitable. He would go and the longer she delayed him, the longer it would take to have him back in her arms.

“Here,” she said. “Take your jacket. It's chilly tonight. Watch your back, detective.”

“Always do.” He kissed her forehead before giving a quick thanks to his android partner and then trotted off to his car.

(Name) felt the RK900 put his hand on the small of her back and guide her into the waiting cab. She complied and sat herself down while the android walked around the vehicle and then slid into the back seat beside her. He gave the driver her address and the car pulled out into the street.

“Thank you for coming,” (Name) said softly. “You didn't have to. I'm perfectly capable of getting my own cab home.”

“Detective Reed was very insistent you have an escort,” the RK900 responded. “Besides, I was not doing anything else. I did not mind.”

“You're sweet,” she said, bumping her shoulder with his. “You're a good partner.”

“So you've told me before,” he said neutrally.

“It's still true.”

They were companionably quiet for the next few minutes, until (Name) noticed the android kept sneaking glances at her. Mostly, he kept looking down at her bare legs.

“Yes?” she asked when she caught him watching.

He actually looked a little embarrassed at being busted. His LED flickered yellow for just a second. “You... I have never seen you dressed like that.”

Because she was feeling a little lightheaded from the alcohol, (Name) raised a leg, for him, pointing the toe to show off her dainty shoes that always made her legs look great. “You like?”

“I don't know. It's just a different look for you.”

“We were celebrating. It was our six-month anniversary.”

“I know,” the android intoned. “Detective Reed mentioned it often. Along with more graphic details than I would have cared to be told.”

(Name) burst out laughing. “I am so sorry. He's such an ass.”

“He cares about you.”

“I care about him.” She yawned and leaned her head on the taller android's shoulder. “You, too. We both care about you. I'm glad you two have each other.”

The RK900 did not make a statement toward that, but sat silently and allowed her to doze next to him. After a few minutes, she was aware of him making a few odd movements against her, then she felt a stiff material drape over her. It was his black and white android jacket. Smiling to herself, (Name) felt very honored and snuggled into it. There was even a little bit of body heat still trapped inside.

Androids, at natural body temperature, weren't all that warm. Warm enough, but a lower temperature than the average person. The RK900 certainly couldn't hold a candle to Gavin who was a living heater. But it was nice. It felt good to share his warmth and (Name) drifted off with a smile on her face.

She came around again when the cab stopped and the RK900 gently shook her shoulder. “We're here,” he told her.

With a moan, (Name) rousted herself, fighting the heaviness of her limbs to get out of the car. A stiff breeze hit her squarely and she hunkered further into the android's jacket for protection. The RK900 stood between her and the wind, blocking its chilly bite as best he could. The android paid for the cab wirelessly and then escorted (Name) up the stairs to her building. She was so focused on holding the jacket to fend off the breeze, she almost tripped on the delicate heel of her shoes when going up the stairs. RK900 caught her and his sturdy arm remained at her side all the way up to the door.

He stood patiently, still blocking her from the wind as she fished through her purse for her keys. After unlocking the door, she motioned him inside and he obliged.

“Hoo! That is a breeze!” she cried, shutting the door against the cold and locking it again. “Please, make yourself at home.”

“I do not have to stay,” the android informed her. “The request was to see you home safely, and I have.”

“You are always welcome. Stay as long as you want,” (Name) said as she attempted to remove a shoe while standing. She immediately teetered again. “Shit.” Once again, the android offered a steady arm. She took it as she continued to remove the stilettos from her aching feet. “You said you had nothing else you were doing, right?”

“That is correct.”

“And you don't have a place to go home to.”

“As an android, I do not require a residence. When not on assignment, I remain at the station and see where I can be of assistance.”

(Name) managed to remove the shoes that had been killing her feet and offered them by their thin straps. RK900 took them, though he looked puzzled as he did.

“Stay here tonight,” (Name) said as she walked off down the hall to her room, his jacket still hanging from her shoulders. Her hands became otherwise occupied with pulling her hair up. “Take a break from being of assistance.”

Since he had her property, RK900 followed her back to the bedroom. He arrived in time to see her standing before her closet, wriggling out of her little red dress as she pulled it over her head. As an android, RK900 felt no embarrassment, nor did he have any opinions on human nudity. But he knew it was polite to look away. His gaze fell on the shoes that still dangled by his fingertips. Delicate, feminine things were not part of his daily routine. It was a unique experience to hold them.

“Thank you, darling, I'll take those.”

(Name) returned to him, now dressed in a silk nightie of pale purple. The material was nearly see-through. The RK900 could make out the line of her black panties, the pertness of her breasts underneath. And of this he had no opinion either. (Name) was her own unique experience of softness and femininity in the android's world of gruff cops and grizzly murders. RK900 silently appreciated the contrast. He would stay as long as the invitation held.

He would always stay when she asked.

She tossed her shoes without care into the closet and then plopped herself on the bed, grabbing a wipe to clean the makeup off her face. “Oof, what a night.” She sighed heavily. “What a disappointing night. I was looking forward to having desperate, sloppy drunk sex with that detective all week.” She looked up at the RK900 who had narrowed his brows at that statement and she laughed. “Whoops, sorry for the TMI. Now I'm the ass.”

“Do not put yourself in the same category as Detective Reed. It is wildly inaccurate.”

She laughed again. “Thank you. That is very sweet of you to say.”

(Name) stood and went to throw her wipe in the trash before rinsing her face in the adjacent bathroom. “That man can sure dance, though. Better than me, actually. Did you know that, Partner?”

“I did not,” the android said.

“Do you know how?”

“I do not. This knowledge is not necessary to do my job.”

“But what if you wanted to impress a pretty android girl?”

The RK900 narrowed his brows again. His LED worked itself into yellow as he frowned.

“Or a pretty android boy?” (Name) ventured.

His frown remained. She waited for him to come to a conclusion.

“No,” he decided. “This is not important to me.”

“What about for fun, then?”

His eyebrow actually twitched. Before him, a grin took over (Name's) face and it was intriguing to watch. It pulled at one side of her mouth until her lips stretched wide on both sides. The smile jumped up to her eyes and she was radiant. Before the android could register the sight of her, she moved away and fetched her phone. She fiddled with the buttons and then set the phone on the nightstand. Music began to float from the device.

The RK900 watched passively as (Name) began to sway in time with the beat. The tune was lively, but soft and sweet. Just like she was, the android thought.

 

 _Like we understood_  
Made with adrenaline  
Seeping out through the skin  
Like only lovers could 

 

“Like me, look how I'm moving,” (Name) instructed.

RK900 just watched her, unmoving. Her motions were so outside of his protocol, he couldn't even will his body to respond. His LED flickered yellow as he attempted to calibrate. The android's lack of movement did little to discourage (Name) as she continued to bob and dance, putting her body more into his space. She wasn't touching him, but he could _feel_ her. The aura of her seemed to brush something invisible in him. His systems fumbled again.

 

 _Here's where we begin_  
Time is the medicine  
To heal these needs  
That only raise our voices

_Higher, higher_

 

Her hands landed on the crooks of his elbows. She pushed gently, trying to make his shoulders move. “Loosely,” she guided, still dancing. “Relax.”

It took a mental command for the locked struts of his shoulders to release, making them pliable and easy for the human to move.

“Like me,” she urged, pulling one of his shoulders forward, and then switching to the other.

The android let her move him as she wished, but he made no extra attempts himself. The music did not carry him like it carried her. It just didn't. His lack of activity did not bother her though. Nothing he did or did not do, he suddenly realized, bothered her. Instead, she took his hand in hers and continued dancing.

 

 _Tonight we raise the dead_  
Tonight we bury this in fire, fire  
Under the shape of years  
And the weight that brought us here 

 

The android watched in rapt attention as she danced. The rhythm of her movements were felt up his arm like a telegraph wire. He wasn't dancing, but for the first time, he felt as if he were beginning to understand what it was. She moved in a circle around him and he rotated with her so their hands could remain joined. Her eyes were closed, feeling the music. His eyes never left her.

 

 _But we can separate_  
To form these hearts in stone  
Rewrite this pain we own  
Caught here in the wake  
Nothing but genuine  
Built on a skeleton  
Of fractured parts  
That only raise our voices

_Higher, higher_

 

They raised their hands high and she twirled once, twice. She swung their joined arms to the left, then the right. Then she let him go as the beat took off, letting the music take her with it. Her body was in his space again, leaning in. Never touching, but always brushing. Then she turned around, pressing a shoulder and partial back into him, and slid playfully down his body His sensors responded to the physical stimulation. She popped back up and his hand moved to curl loosely around her waist. There was no preinstalled protocol for such an action, he had responded on instinct.

 

 _Tonight we raise the dead_  
Tonight we bury this in fire, fire  
Under the shape of years  
And the weight that brought us here 

 

(Name) took the hand that was on her hip. She spun and unraveled away from him until their joined hands stopped her from moving any further. They paused like that, like a scene from a musical, a non-existant breath held for the moment. Then the RK900 pulled her back and she expertly spun back toward him, hair whipping loosely around her face. Perhaps she was spinning a little too fast.

She collided solidly with the android's chest. He didn't so much move to brace for impact. The RK900 was immovable and (Name) couldn't help but blush a little when she began to get a better idea of just how strong the android was. He could probably pick her up with one hand.

She kind of wanted him to. Did it just get a little warm in here? The song suddenly dropped low, sweet and romantic. Both his hands had settled on her hips now. Her eyes searched his; storm gray and beautiful as they were. Sometimes, she felt there was something else in there when she looked at the RK900. Something that felt deeply, that cared deeply, but it was very far away; lost.

The alcohol suddenly caught up with her and she swooned. RK900 tightened his hold on her, pressing her against his firm, stolid body.

“You should go to bed,” he murmured to her in a smokey voice. “It's late. You need rest.”

He was probably right. But she groaned anyway. “This still suuuucks. When's Gavin going to come home?”

“He has not contacted me with an ETA.”

(Name) fell back into dramatic mode as she flopped over onto her bed and turned the music off. “Some fucking anniversary,” she muttered. “Okay, take your shoes off.”

RK900 raised a brow at the unexpected request.

“Shoes. Off,” she instructed.

The order was harmless and he obeyed.

“Now, on the mattress,” she patted the space next to her.

He sat, used to accepting orders.

“Feet up.”

RK900 looked over at her.

“Feet up. Lay down. Go on.”

He blinked at her. “Why?”

She gave a snort as if the answer was obvious. “What? I'm just going to leave you to wander my apartment alone in the dark while I sleep? Lay down.”

Still looking confused, he complied. RK900 lay straight and rigid on the mattress, arms at his side. (Name) reached over him to turn off the lamp. In the darkness, she lifted his arm and slid under it, cuddling up to his side.

“(Name),” the android said.

“Hush, it's my anniversary. I deserve to cuddle something cute and masculine tonight. Unless you are absolutely and thoroughly against sharing a bed with me.”

RK900 thought about it. His options were going back to the station, sitting quietly on the couch alone in the dark, or remaining where he was. “This is fine.”

To his surprise, he felt her lips lightly brush his LED. “You're the best.”

She flopped an arm over him with a big sigh. Then another. “You know, it's our anniversary, too. I met you and Gav at the same time,” (Name) ventured.

“This is true.”

“Happy anniversary, ... you know, we still need to give you a name. Doesn't it bother you that you don't have one?”

“It hasn't been necessary to do my job. Detective Reed calls me 'Nines' sometimes. You may call me that.”

“What if I don't like it?” she pouted. “What if I think you deserve a real name?”

RK900 watched the ceiling. “What name would that be?”

“I dunno. You're an RK, what about Rick or Richard?”

The android said nothing in response.

“How about a C name like Connor's? Colton or Caleb? How about Colin? I like Colin.”

Still no answer.

“Oh, you know what name I like? Adrian. It's kind of posh and distinguished. You look like an Adrian.”

More silence.

She sat up on her elbow to look at him. “You really don't care, do you?”

“I really don't care.”

She huffed and flopped over him again. “No fun.”

“I was not built to be  _fun_ .”

(Name) gave a little grunt in response, but said nothing else.

After a while of silence, RK900 said, “If it is that important to you--”

He paused when she began snoring in his ear. Asleep already? Out like a light, as the humans said. The android went back to staring at the ceiling before deciding he, too, would retire for a while into recharge mode.

* * *

 

 

In the twilight hours before dawn, another male form entered the apartment, slightly damp from the light drizzle that had begun a few minutes previously.

“What a fucking night,” Gavin muttered as he took off his shoes by the door. Exhausted and sore, he padded down the hall to the bedroom. He was so tired, he didn't notice the unexpected body in his girlfriend's bed until he was nearly about to get in on top of him.

“What the hell? The fuck you doing here?” Gavin demanded of the android, still stiff and prone in the bed, a sleeping woman draped haphazardly over his frame.

Any other man or android found in this position, Gavin would have been the subject of his own homicide. But this RK900, clothes still in perfect order somehow, was merely a prop in a scene. No more active toward the woman in the bed than a body pillow. Gavin didn't even have to ask if anything happened. He knew exactly what a man looked like after being thoroughly disheveled and felt up by a woman. There was none of that here.

“She trapped me,” was the android's only explanation to his predicament.

“She trap—she's half your size!”Gavin shot back. When the RK900 offered no more information, he ran his fingers through his hair. “Serves me right, I guess. I leave my girl on a club corner and told her to go home with a living vibrator. My fault.”

“(Name) very much missed you and wanted you here. She informed me that she planned on having 'sloppy, desperate drunk sex' with you.”

“God damnit! That's my favorite type of drunk sex.” He pulled up the blanket. “Okay, Nines, your shift is done. You're free to go.”

Carefully, the android removed himself from the woman's arms and slid out of the bed. Gavin shrugged off his jacket and set about removing his pants.

“Detective,” RK900 informed him. “I do not have a vibration mode.”

Gavin kicked off his pants, now left in a t-shirt and boxers. “Well, whooptie-fuckin'-do, Nines. I'll be sure to tell everyone at the precinct tomorrow. Though you're going to be less popular at work when they all find out.”

The android furrowed his brows, unsure of what that meant. Gavin was climbing into bed, trying not to rouse his sleeping girlfriend. It didn't work. (Name) began to stir. Gavin mumbled soft words to her as he slid under the blankets and into her arms.

He was about to move on top of her when he noticed there was still a six-foot android standing over them.

“The hell, Nines,” he hissed. “You can leave. Get the fuck out.”

The android turned and left, closing the bedroom door behind him. He heard muffled noises of greetings and coos before walking back up the hall. The precinct was the logical new destination for him. But once he reached the door to leave, the RK900 realized he left both his jacket and his shoes in the bedroom.

He closed his eyes, furrowing his brow in a very human expression at the inconvenience. He was not going back into that bedroom. Not with the new noises what were coming out of there now. There was no other recourse but to sit himself on the couch and go back to recharge mode until he could retrieve his things.

* * *

 

 

RK900 blinked out of recharge mode when he heard noises from behind, coming from the kitchen area. A soft humming sound indicated it was (Name) before he even saw her. He would inform her he was going back to retrieve his things and then return to his job.

When he walked into the kitchen, (Name's) back was turned to him. The first thing he noticed was his missing jacket. She was wearing it. Her arms through the sleeves this time, her fingers barely able to peek out of the overly large jacket as she made coffee.

“(Name).”

She turned around, mug in her hand. RK900 balked. Now he could clearly see she was wearing  _only_ his jacket and that same pair of black panties from the night before. That sight, the line of flesh from her neck to her navel exposed by the jacket, made something click inside him. His eyebrow twitched again. He was not an android of opinions. Neutrality was his natural state of being. But this, her wearing this item of his, he liked that. He liked it in a way that made his thiruim pump beat faster for no discernible reason.

“You okay?” (Name) asked. She indicated to her temple. “Your thingie's going yellow. Is it because I took your jacket? You can have it back.”

She set down her mug, motioning as if she were going to remove the article of clothing right then and there. Two strides was all it took for RK900 to cross the distance between them with his long legs. Before she could react, his hands were on both sides of the jacket, keeping it closed. Keeping it wrapped protectively around her, covering her, shielding her. Just as he always wanted to be there to protect and shield her against anything that would ever come to harm her.

(Name) looked up at him as he hovered over her, his frame bent around her, ensconcing her with his presence. His face was so close to hers and it held her gaze like a magnet. His pale eyes staring right at her, but distant at the same time. His brows drawn, his mouth grim. His LED still blinking yellow. He looked in distress and she could not imagine why.

“That face,” she said gently, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I have never seen that face before.” He leaned into her touch as if hungry for the contact. “Tell me about it.”

His gaze lowered to his hands that were still on the jacket's lapels, holding it closed. His impressive computer mind could not find the words to explain. He was still trying to figure it out himself. So instead he said, “If you have a name you would like to call me, then that will be my name.”

She reached up with both hands now, keeping his face close to hers. “I'm sorry, but I can't do that for you. You are the one that has to choose. It's your name.”

“What's his name?” Gavin asked as he lumbered into the kitchen with a big yawn.

RK900 instantly let (Name) go and moved out of her personal space. He felt something heavy in his chest. Guilt? Like he had done something wrong. Had he?

(Name) didn't seem to share the sentiment. “I'm trying to get him to pick a name for himself.”

Gavin, who was squinting in pain and not even looking at the two of them, sat himself at a bar stool by the counter and dropped his tired face into his arms. “Give him an ultimatum. Say, you gotta pick a name by next week or you're going by 'Dumbshit' for the rest of your life.”

“I believe that is already your name, Detective,” RK900 returned smoothly.

Gavin's shoulders shook with small chuckles. He finally raised his head and rubbed that rugged patch of stubble on his chin that refused to ever be shaved all the way. He blinked blearily at them a few times and then finally zeroed in on (Name.)

“The fuck are you wearing?”

 

 

 

 


	4. You and Me at the End of the World - Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the polar vortex that happened last winter. I have a friend who lives in Chicago while that happened and was telling me all about it. Connor and reader are stuck indoors while it's far too cold to go outside, even for an android. (I started writing this in the winter and then forgot about it.)

**You and Me at the End of the World**

 

**Connor x Reader**

**Sequel to Friends With Benefits**

 

 

Hank didn't know how Connor called him. He knew the android didn't have a phone, or a phone _number_ for that matter. But still, his phone buzzed and when the screen showed no number, he knew it was Connor.

“No, do not try to come back home, I mean it,” Hank said to Connor on the phone. “It's supposed to get to fifty below by tomorrow morning. No one should be outside. They're going to set the fucking train tracks on fire for God's sake. Not even you are going to survive that cold. If she's letting you say, then stay until this shitty weather is done. You hear me?”

“I understand, Hank. Take care of yourself and Sumo.”

“Okay, good luck.”

* * *

 

 

“Hank wishes us luck,” Connor reported as he cut the connection. He did not add the inferring tone Hank had in his voice when he said it.

“We're going to need it,” (Name) said. “It's anyone's guess when the water pipes will be fixed. I don't even know if they can be fixed before the polar vortex lifts. Thank you so much for picking up a few gallons of water from the store.” She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. “I don't know what I'd do without you.”

He smiled at the contact. That cute, crooked, boyish smile that he had. “My pleasure. I am happy to assist you in anything you need.”

“Can you assist in fixing those water pipes?” she teased.

“That, I'm afraid, is out of my realm of expertise.”

“Still amazing anyway,” she praised with a wink and turned her attention back to the food cooking on the stove.

Connor sat himself politely at the table as he watched her cook. He wished, not for the first time, that eating was an activity in which androids could participate. Many human social practices revolved around meals. The dating aspect was no different with common traditions of taking a romantic interest to dinner or out for a drink. Connor could offer these options, but could not participate. As such, it could be awkward to both parties. Sometimes it was even awkward with Hank. The few times his partner would actually prepare himself a real meal, he would complain of Connor watching him while he ate. But Connor was not sure of what else to do with himself.

The same was here as well. He watched (Name) at the stove with trepidation. The weather had him trapped at her apartment, he couldn't just leave. And he truly didn't want to. He had been pursuing her company since that fall rainy day when he left her speechless at the bus stop. Maybe even before then.

She had rejected his very blunt 'friends with benefits' plan. She wasn't that kind of girl, she said. She would only be intimate with someone she loved. Later, she did return with a compromise: if Connor wished to learn more about the physical aspects of getting to know a person, she was willing to do the small things. They had held hands. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder a few times when they watched movies. Since the fall, there had been very little else.

Connor hadn't minded. His goals had changed. He was no longer as interested in learning the intricacies of physical human intimacy. Yet. The former deviant hunter in him wanted the more difficult prize. He wanted her love; he wanted to her fall for him. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to achieve this. Talking to Hank wasn't any help either.

“Look, Connor, it either happens when it happens or it doesn't. That's just the way it is,” was the best explanation Hank could offer.

Connor found this reply unsatisfactory and was determined to learn the full equation of human romance himself. So far, he was very much lacking in data. They had spent time together these past few months. (Name) was always happy to see him, to spend time with him. They enjoyed each other's company, they became closer friends. But there was little else. The spark of this human emotion of love seemed elusive still and Connor did not know how to gain it.

So he continued to see her, to study her. And to frown at her back slightly while he watched her stand at the stove, preparing himself for a meal made awkward since he could could only watch her eat. Something humans were not comfortable with.

(Name) finished cooking and fixed her plate. Then she turned and motioned her head toward the living area. “Thanks for waiting. We can go now.”

Go? Connor followed her and she plopped herself on the couch, folding her legs under her with the plate propped up on her thighs.

“So, what's up with that RK900 model?” (Name) suddenly asked him while she ate. “Why would Cyberlife even think of releasing that after all that's happened?”

Connor raised a brow at her, surprised at the sudden topic. The RK900, practically dropped on the DPD's doorstep with little explanation, was the subject of plenty of office gossip. To the other humans. No one talked about it around him. No one had asked him other than Hank's initial “What the fuck is that?” when he first saw the new android.

“I'm a prototype,” Connor responded in his 'just the facts ma'am' voice she sometimes accused him of. “The RK900 was supposed to be the resulting model developed for commercial release. Or, I suppose, military release would be more accurate.”

“And yet there seems to be only one of him, and he's at the precinct,” she responded.

“I cannot say why the RK900 was released. I have long since left Cyberlife. I do not affiliate with them anymore.”

“Good, you shouldn't. You're much better off here where people care about you.” Connor smiled a little to himself at her admission of caring. She didn't notice as she chewed thoughtfully. “Have you ever like... talked to him?”

Connor blinked at her. “No,” he realized.

“Why? Is it because he looks like you? Is that weird? It would be weird to me.”

He thought about it. Practically every android in the city, save maybe Markus, had at least a handful of other androids that looked to be their carbon copies. It didn't seem to bother them. This one sudden RK unit that appeared a few weeks ago was the first android Connor had ever met that looked exactly like him. But looks were all they had in common. Their inner build was different. Not even their basic programming was the same. Connor wasn't sure if same-model androids felt any kinship to each other, but Connor certainly felt none of that toward the RK900. It was a stranger to him. An Other with his face. And Connor suddenly realized that not only had he never conversed with the RK900, he had never wanted to.

“You okay?” (Name) then asked. “You look a little concerned. Your LED is yellow.”

Connor blinked, trying to put his thoughts and feelings in order. “I honestly don't know how I feel about the RK900. I... I think I have been actively avoiding the subject and him on purpose.”

“It's okay if he makes you uncomfortable, Connor. You're allowed to feel that way. Though there may be some point where you will have to converse with him at work.”

“You're right. I'm going to think on this.”

“Do you mind if... I talked to him?”

Connor's LED roiled back to yellow. His brows went down and (Name) knew her answer before he said anything.

“Don't worry, I promise I will always like you better,” she assured with affection.

Connor wasn't sure why, but that statement soothed whatever emotional turmoil plagued him.

“Be right back.” (Name) stood from the couch and took the empty plate with her. Connor had completely forgotten she was even eating in front of him. It had been as comfortable as ever. He was always comfortable around her, he realized. Even the first time he met her. Their personalities just fit, like two pieces of a puzzle that were always meant to lock together.

His gaze followed her as she walked back into the kitchen. Then, the lights suddenly went out and they were dropped into pitch blackness. A power outage, Connor thought calmly. He wasn't surprised with the weather outside. It was bound to happen.

“Connor?”

He stood, called by not just his name, but the anxious tone in her voice. He had never heard her sound so lost and vulnerable before. It awakened a protective streak in him and he strode with purpose to the kitchen.

“I'm here.” His night vision made it easy to see her reaching out blindly in the darkness. He took her outstretched hand and felt certain satisfaction when she immediately came into his space.

“There you are. I can see your LED.” With her free hand, she touched the blue circle at his temple and swirled her finger around it. She didn't touch his face often. Connor found himself bending down closer, wishing she would touch him more.

“Too bad you're not wearing your jacket,” she added. “It would make you easier to find. I've always liked how it glowed.”

“I'll wear it for you in the dark another time,” came the cheeky response.

She laughed. “I'm really glad you're here. I think I would have freaked out if I was alone when this happened.”

“Don't worry, I'll always keep you safe.” His low tone sent a tingle up her spine and she fought to shake it off.

“I can't see a thing. Do you think you could find my phone for me?”

In the pitch, she felt Connor's fingers ghost down her arm before he said, “Stay there. I'll be right back.”

In the dark, she already wanted him back when his presence left her. It was almost annoying. She had been on her own so long, why was she suddenly allowing herself to turn into this scared little girl around him when she knew she could have handled this on her own? But what she said was true. She was glad he was there. It wasn't just a simple power outage. She was in the pitch, trapped by a chill beyond the walls that could kill a person. There was something eerie about that.

“I found it,” Connor said as his footfalls entered the kitchen.

She saw the floating LED before his hand found hers and he placed the device against her palm. “Perfect! Thanks!” With her usual gusto now returned, she used her phone screen as a flashlight to clean up from dinner, but then remembered that the apartment's water pipes were still busted. “I guess that will have to do for now.” She frowned at the dishes in the sink. She hated leaving dishes undone. Tapping her fingers on the counter top, she looked to Connor. “No water. No power to watch movies. I don't even own a single board game. I guess tonight's a bust.”

“I'm sure we can figure out something,” Connor said with amusement. “Neither of us are going anywhere.”

“True,” she agreed as she walked past him and Connor was happy she didn't seem disappointed he was stuck in the apartment with her. “I think I have some candles and a flashlight somewhere.”

When (Name) stepped into the living area, she noticed a strip of what seemed like light streaming in from her nearly closed curtains. She walked to the sliding glass door of her fifth floor balcony and pushed open the drapes. There were no lights on outside, but the city was still bright. The moon was out, reflecting off the white snow that covered everything.

“Look at that,” (Name) breathed as Connor joined her at the window. “Not a soul out there, all the buildings completely dark. Absolutely deadly outside. It looks like the end of the world.”

“Eerie and somehow beautiful at the same time,” Connor said.

(Name) sat herself right there on the floor, eyes glued to the scene outside. “It really makes me feel grateful I have some place that's warm and safe.” She looked to Connor. “And a good friend who's here with me.”

Connor's frown in response was puzzling to her.

“What?” she asked with slight amusement. “You always make that frowny face when you're confused.”

He turned from her, his LED rolling from blue to yellow and back again. “When you said I'm your friend, I felt... disappointment. I don't know why. I like being your friend.”

“But...?” she pressed.

He did that thing where his brows went up and down while he thought. It always made her want to laugh when he did that. But she was trying to stay quiet while he processed. Certain aspects of Connor's deviancy required some time to parse out and (Name) let him have the time he needed.

“I... I really want more than your friendship. I've said this before. But I also... don't want to not have your friendship. I don't know if both can exist at the same time. I am not very good at the nuances of human relationships.”

(Name) took a moment to think on this, taking her gaze from him back to the dead, frozen city before them. “Relationships can be complicated and confusing, even to us. And there are many, many types of relationships with millions of variances for each person. It really depends on what that person wants and if the other person in the relationship can offer that or not, and visa versa.”

“What do you want in a relationship, (Name)?”

She shyly kept her gaze from him. “I've always wanted someone who was my friend as well as the person I loved. I don't just want to love them, I want to _like_ them, too. I want to enjoy just being in their company whether it's out doing things together or just sitting at home. I want a best friend, a partner, not just a lover.”

Connor furrowed his brows again. “But having a significant other who is a best friend and also a lover is _not_ friends with benefits?”

“No, it's not. The benefits part is using each other for physical gratification. There is no romantic love between you. No emotional closeness, no fidelity. Sometimes, you're not even really friends. It's just empty... fucking.”

Connor took some time to process that.

“What do you want in a relationship, Connor?” (Name) asked. In a slightly quieter voice she added, “What exactly do you want from _this_ relationship?”

“It is still the same as before,” Connor replied with simple pragmatism. “I want you to fall in love with me.”

Now, it was (Name) who looked confused and a little hesitant. It had been several months and Connor's answer had never wavered. He had been upfront with her about his intentions from the start. Why did it confuse her now?

When he asked her about it, she gave a sad half-smile. “We've spent all this time together. I feel like we've grown closer, but nothing's changed. You haven't changed.”

“Of course not. My goals concerning you are still the same.”

Her expression looked almost hurt, thought she strangely still smiled. “Connor, you say you want me to love you but... you're not in love with _me_.”

Connor pulled back, sitting up straight and blinking rapidly at the unexpected accusation. His mouth moved to protest, trying to find the words. “But... I really like you.”

“I really like you, too, Connor. But it's not the same as being in love.”

Connor couldn't help but look distressed. He felt like he was falling into a deep hole with no purchase. How did everything crumble so fast? “Are you saying you'll never fall in love with me?”

“I was very open to it. I was beginning to. I thought we could fall in love together. But... I haven't really felt like that was what was happening. I know you've been wanting me to love you, and I've _wanted_ to love you, but I don't feel anything back. I just feel you wanting, I don't feel you giving anything.”

Connor's LED went to yellow in his confusion.

“I'm sorry, I know I'm not explaining myself well. I'm honestly not that great at love myself.” She shivered and stood. “It's getting cold. I'm gonna grab a blanket.” She stood and padded toward the couch to grab a comforter while Connor quietly ruminated, keeping his back to her. She paused to look at his silhouette, feeling bad. She didn't want to have this conversation, but it had been sitting in the back of her mind for a while.

She knew something was missing between them, but she didn't know how to put it into words. The last thing she wanted to do was put the blame on Connor, but maybe it was possible he didn't have the capacity to love her like she was looking for. Maybe they were only compatible as friends and nothing more.

With the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, dragging on the ground, she walked back toward the balcony door. Nearly there, she stepped on the dragging blanket and tripped forward. Limbs tangled in the blanket, she saw the horror that was coming. Oh, God! She was going to smash through the glass door face first.

Then, Connor was there. His body was in her way, back pressed against the glass as he caught her. Her fall was nothing more than a dull thud as her body was cushioned by his. (Name) froze against him, wide-eyed and hardly believing she was still whole.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked.

“Y-yeah,” she breathed out, her heart still racing. She huffed out a relieved laugh. “Nice catch.”

“As I said, I'll always keep you safe.”

(Name) closed her eyes, not moving from his embrace. In her heart she wanted this, wanted to rest against him with his arms around her. Being with him all these months had only increased that want. But her fear was that his embrace would be empty, robotic. That it would be as comforting as being hugged by a chunk of plastic. Maybe her fear had gotten in the way, too. Maybe she was the one not letting it happen because this embrace did not feel empty. She felt it deep down in a place no other man had ever touched.

“I know... I'm an android,” Connor said. He didn't release her and she felt the rumble of his voice reverberate in his chest. “Maybe I'm not able to love like a human can. But I care about you. I always want you to be safe and happy. I want to be the one who makes you happy, and the one who keeps you safe. It's that the start of love?

“Maybe I'm not so good at it now, but I'll learn. I'll get better at it for you. I--”

Her mouth pressed to his before either really knew what was happening. It was little more than lips against lips, unmoving until she pulled away. They looked at each other, still hanging in the limbo of trying to gauge their own emotional reactions. Maybe she shouldn't have done that. She wanted to but Connor hadn't reacted at all. Maybe he didn't like it.

“I'm sorry, Connor, I shouldn't have--”

He cupped her face, sweeping her up to kiss her hungrily. Until that moment, she didn't know androids could feel hunger. She felt his as he kissed her deeply, again and again. Like he couldn't get enough. His body rose up and she clung to him; firm and strong, but not just a machine. The life and the passion in him was real as he settled both of them to the floor, Connor on top, his mouth still taking charge of her very breath. Her world was spinning, her head light like a cloud, delirious, warm, relieved.

When she was fighting his mouth for breath, he pulled away to let her get some air and hovered above her on his elbows.

“Connor,” she breathed.

He hummed back in reply, a bit drunk from the euphoria himself. “I like how you said my name just then.”

She pulled him down, brushing their noses together. “I like saying your name,” she whispered.

He kissed her again and she readily kissed him back, pulling him closer. Connor settled more weight on top of her. Now it wasn't just their lips learning each other, their bodies shifted in the want for closeness and friction.

(Name) moved against him a certain way and then made a surprised noise against his mouth, causing Connor to pause.

“Are you alright?” Connor asked when she tensed. “Did I hurt you?” He would have moved away, but her arms were still around him, if somewhat looser than before.

“Oh, no! You didn't hurt me at all!” she insisted. “I was just surprised. I didn't realize... I'm sorry, this is weird, but I'm just going to say it. I didn't know you were a model that was anatomically correct.”

Connor's brows raised up curiously. “You did not think I was equipped with male genitalia? But you considered being with me anyway?”

She shrugged weakly beneath him. “I like you as you are. If you and I got to that point, I figured we'd make it work somehow.”

“Sexual satisfaction is important to humans,” he said bluntly.

She smiled. “ _You're_ important to me.”

Connor felt it, a thud in his chest that stirred him. Was this what falling in love was? Was this what he had been missing before?”

“Do you want to see it?”

Startled, her jaw dropped and she let out an offended noise. “Connor!”

“I didn't mean in a crude or sexual manner. This is an honest offer. You are always so interested in anything involving androids. I thought it might be something you were curious about.”

Despite the chill, (Name's) face was red hot. He wasn't wrong. Though she would never be caught dead in a place like the Eden Club, she had always been curious about the aspects of having an android lover. _Very_ curious, if she was fully honest with herself.

“That's... okay,” she said, trying to not look as embarrassed as she felt. God, she wanted to avoid his gaze but he still lay on top of her, staring right at her. She had to admit she _liked_ having him on top of her. “Some things people are allowed to keep private.”

“I honestly don't mind. The offer is always open.”

She barked out a laugh, her face still flushed and she was glad for the darkness to help hide it. “I'll keep that in mind.”

Silence grew between them, neither of them moving. Him and her laying together in the dark, the world looking like it was ending right outside. Connor did not try to kiss her again, but he had settled into running the bridge of his nose along her jaw. This evolved into the two of them nuzzling each others faces like a pair of cats. The skin-on-skin contact felt good, intimate. (Name) liked his touch, feeling his skin against hers. It wasn't what she thought it would be. It felt natural, soothing and comfortable.

He opened his eyes when she brushed some stray strands from his forehead. “It's getting colder. With the power out, I'm going to have to dig out every blanket I have before going to bed.”

Connor gave her a cute smile, his temple illuminated by the contented azure of his LED. “May I offer my services for tonight? I can generate a comfortable amount of body heat if you would like to put me under all those blankets with yourself.”

She grinned and kissed his nose. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

 


End file.
